


Master of Interior Design

by Skamzombie



Series: You Are My Home [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Living Together, M/M, Unpacking, so fluffy it will make you sick, so in love, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Just a little drabble of one of Evaks first days living together <3





	Master of Interior Design

Isak wakes up to a big fluffy pillow hitting him in the face. He sits up and squints his eyes as he adjusts to the morning light. Finally Even’s cheeky smile appears in front of him and Isak smiles back. “I was sleeping!” 

Even answers by throwing himself on the bed and kissing isaks neck “wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” 

Isak laughs “you’re already cooking us breakfast in our new place?” 

Even raises his eyebrows “but of course! That was the deal. I make you breakfast everyday and you let me be in charge of decorating the apartment!” 

Isak pulls a pillow onto his face and groans heavily into it. “Eveeeeeeen” 

Even purses his lips as his eyes sparkle with excitement “a promise is a promise baby.” he says before jumping off the bed and heading to the kitchen “come eat! We have lots to do today.” 

Isak shook his head as his face glowed with a smile containing pure bliss. He was a _doofus,_ but he was his doofus. 

* * *

“more to the right…no Isak, the other right.” 

“that’s your right not my right Evy!” 

Even giggled “okay it’s just a little crooked….how about, yessss perfect!” 

Isak laughed as he stepped back and gazed at the poster Even made him put up. “I can’t believe you are defacing our apartment, our save haven! with this.” 

Even put his arm around Isak’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he observed the Gabrielle poster now stuck to their kitchen wall. “I love it.” he said happily before kissing Isak’s nose and heading to place the succulent he bought over on the windowsill.  

“Why?” Isak asks incredulous. 

Even rearranges the plant “hmm I think I’m gonna name her Sucky Mc.Suck-Suck” 

Isak laughed brightly “Baby…” 

Even sighed and walked back over to Even to put his arms around him “It’s because it reminds me of one of the few times I ever felt really happy. Like honest to god stomach is about to fall out happy…and the first time I got you to dance to Gabrielle!” 

Isak blushed and kissed Even lightly “me too.” he said before looking back up at the poster “I mean it’s still shit but I like it.” 

Even grinned “yay now just help me with this framed justin bieber poster I - “

“Eveeeeen” 

his beautiful laugh echoed through the apartment, “just kidding baby I know how it gives you a major headache,” he said with a wink. 

Isak shook his head. “okay but look, I know I agreed that you can be in charge of decorating this-

“I am Master decorator. the creative genius. Head of interior design in the bech næsheim and Valtersen residence.” 

“yes Even I get it. But can there be like oneeeee thing I can put up? 

Even smiled “yesss but I swear to god if it is that bikini poster I am going to kick you out.” 

Isak shook with laughter “nei! I gave that to Magnus.” 

“good” 

Isak went over to one of the boxes placed in the corner of the room labeled “Isak’s junk” and pulled out a shoebox. 

“what is this?” Even asked as Isak came closer. he pulled the lid off and showed Even all of the drawings he gave Isak inside. 

“Is it okay if I hang a couple of these in our room?” 

Even’s smile lit up the world as he cooed in his melodic voice “awwwww baby, you aren’t supposed to be sappier than me.” 

Isak rolled his eyes with a smile glowing bright on his face “shut up.” 

Even kissed Isak deeply before pressing their foreheads together and staring right in his angel’s eyes. “Never.” he replied before wrapping his arms around the man of his life and enjoying the fact that they never had to worry about someone walking in on them again. This was their safe haven. Isak and Even’s. Even’s and Isak’s. 

Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for prompting me to write this Hel <3 
> 
> fFnd me on tumblr at Skamfairy to suggest any little things you would like to read and for me to writeee <3


End file.
